


Rachel's Attraction

by benet_dart95



Category: Before the Storm - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Life Is Strange, Life Is Strange (Video Game), amberprice - Fandom, chloe price - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom, rachel amber - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Feelings, Gay, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benet_dart95/pseuds/benet_dart95
Summary: Rachel feels strong attraction to her psychologist. However, when she meets the daughter of the psychologist, she feels an even stronger attraction. What will come out of this mess?Short story with short chapters! Enjoy! ;)
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Joyce Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Rachel's attraction

Rachel Amber became Rachel Amber-Price only two days ago. She met her wife half a year ago. Her wife fell in love with her the moment she first saw the beautiful blonde girl with hazel eyes. When Rachel first appeared in her office, she knew she would be the one. Rachel went to her appointments to Joyce Price three times a week. That became the favorite part of every week. Once in her life she had someone who showed her attention, care, love. Rachel loved that feeling and never wanted to lose that. That's why she agreed when Joyce asked her out on a dinner. The older woman had a fancy house. She invited Rachel in until she got completely ready. Rachel was waiting in the living room. She was standing in the hall and was looking around. She was family photos. There were pictures of Joyce’s dead husband and about a girl. Joyce never told her about that girl. Could she be her daughter? In that, moment the entrance door suddenly opened since someone kicked it. A blue haired girl came through with brown-haired women on her side. They smelled like alcohol. They were both drunk. “Are you my mom's bitch?” the blue haired girl asked. Rachel didn't even know how to answer to that. “I…” Joyce's daughter, Chloe didn't really care for an answer. She kissed passionately the unknown brown-haired woman. Rachel could even see their younger as they were moving in each other's mouth. “Chloe! Not here, please!” Chloe and her girl stopped the kissing. “Don't you think your new woman is too young for you? “ Chloe asked her mother. “Not your business, Chloe. “ Joyce answered. Chloe kissed her girl once more. “Then it's not your business where I’m kissing my woman. “ Chloe said and lead the girl towards her bedroom but before she winked at Rachel. Rachel blushed, she noticed Chloe is a very wild girl but also attractive and sexy. “Sorry about my daughter. She's trouble. “Joyce said. “No problem. “Rachel said. However, Chloe mesmerized her. After the date, Rachel and Joyce ended in Joyce's bedroom. Maybe this was their first date but they know each other well. Rachel woke up in the middle of the night. She felt thirsty and she needed water. Rachel left Joyce alone in the room and went to the hallway. She started to walk to direction of the kitchen when she heard moans at the end of hallway. Rachel thought it must be Chloe and her girlfriend. The blonde girl knew she should just go straight to the kitchen but she couldn't resist seeing Chloe naked. She seemed such a badass. In addition, there was something special about her, which Rachel desired. Rachel walked to the door of Chloe's room. It was slightly open. She saw Chloe lying on the bed moaning while the other girl's head was between her legs. Rachel loved the naked body of Chloe. She was skinny, yet she had a sexy figure and nice abs. She loved how curvy her boobs were. It was perfect. Rachel wanted to suck on those nipples and put her hands on them, then squeeze. Rachel felt as she became wet because of the view. Chloe looked at Rachel and smiled. As soon as Rachel noticed, Chloe saw her Rachel was scared and hurried back to Joyce's room. Rachel lied on the bed. She touched her pussy with her hand. She was extremely wet. Rachel sneaked into the bathroom and started to satisfy herself. She was rubbing her clitoris and doing circles with her fingers. Rachel was moaning silently while thinking about Chloe's naked body.


	2. Chloe and Rachel's encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was only the start of the attraction...where is it gonna lead?

Rachel woke up in the morning in Joyce's bed. She looked at the other side. Rachel was expecting Joyce next to her. However, the other woman was nowhere. It made Rachel sad. She wanted to cuddle Joyce before getting up. Rachel wanted to forget what happened last night. She saw Chloe Price having sex and she enjoyed the view of Chloe's bare body. The worst is that Chloe Price saw her peeking. Rachel stood up and she noticed a note on the nightstand. It said Joyce had to go to work but she wanted Rachel to make herself at home and wishes a nice day to her blonde lover. Rachel didn't plan to stay any longer if Joyce is not around. She didn't want to meet Chloe. It would be so awkward. Rachel didn't want to look into Chloe's eyes after last night even if she still felt attraction to the wild girl. Rachel put on her dress from last night and planned to sneak out from the house. She slowly opened the door and peeked out if anyone is in the hallway. She didn't see Chloe or the other girl, who pleasured her last night. Rachel wanted to reach the living room, then the door which leads to outside so bad. Her steps were smooth, she didn't even put on her shoes to not make sound with them. Rachel reached the living room when she heard a voice. 

"Good morning, Rach! Do you want some coffee?" Chloe asked with her own mug in her hand.

Rachel turned around and saw Chloe leaning to the kitchen door watching her with a cheeky smile.

"Thank you for the offer but I have to go, Chloe. Anyway, I don't want to disturb you and your girlfriend." Rachel said. She had a glimpse of jealousy in her voice.

"She's not here. She left early and I don't we will meet again. She didn't mean anything to me." Chloe said and sipped one from her mug.

"You are a big womanizer, right?" Rachel asked and it sounded so flirty that she instantly blushed.

"I like to refer myself an exploring woman who is looking for the right woman to come into her life." Chloe said.

"What an excuse!" Rachel said. 

It was very weird for Rachel that Chloe doesn't even mention what happened last night. Maybe Chloe didn't even see her? Maybe she was looking at her direction but couldn't see her in the dark. That is possible. 

"You really should come for that coffee and I made pancakes too." Chloe said.

Rachel's stomach was growling form hunger. A breakfast can't hurt with Chloe especially now because it seems Chloe didn't see her.

"I take the offer, I'm really hungry." Rachel said and went after Chloe in the kitchen.

Chloe served the pancake for Rachel and put the plate on the table. Rachel was pouring her coffee when she felt a body pressing to her back and butt. It could only be Chloe. The blonde haired woman felt her breasts against her back. She felt her breathing into her neck. 

"You loved the view last night, right?" Chloe whispered into Rachel's ear as her left hand went under Rachel's dress.

"Chloe, I'm sorry! It's just a misunderstadning." Rachel said and felt Chloe's hand slipping into her panties. 

Chloe kissed the back of Rachel, then slipped her hand out and backed a few milimeters away from Rachel so the blonde girl could turn around. They felt each other's breathing. Rachel couldn't take it anymore. Her attraction towards Chloe was very strong and she didn't want to resist. Rachel kissed Chloe passionately on the mouth. Their kisses were wild and hungry. Chloe took Rachel's legs and put in around her waist and put Rachel on the counter as they continued their passionate kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) If you like my story give a kudo :D


	3. Rushed touches and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Chapter of this Short Story! Enjoy! ;)

Rachel and Chloe were still kissing in the kitchen. Their hands were all over each other, roaming through each other's body. The two girls' tongues were fighting each other. They needed each other more than anything else in this moment. Chloe's hand slipped under Rachel's dress, she was caressing Rachel's thigh. Chloe enjoyed the smooth skin, lips, tongue of Rachel. She though everything about Rachel is perfect. Chloe didn't feel like this last night with her brunette beauty. This is something else now, this is special for Chloe. She never felt this with a girl yet, and she had many intimate times with girls. Rachel's hands were roaming through Chloe's hair. It was like a dream coming true for Rachel. Since she have seen Chloe, she wanted to kiss her deeply, hungrily. Now it was clear for her that Chloe saw her peeking last night. However, it turned out good and now she is with Chloe. She feels Chloe's hand on her thigh and honestly she can't wait until Chloe reaches the laces of her panties. Rachel feels she is dripping wet and wants to feel Chloe's hand at her pussy. Chloe started to kiss Rachel's chin and neck in a rushed style, who wants to taste everything as soon as possible. Rachel undid Chloe's jeans, she was eager to feel if Chloe is wet for her. 

"Chloe!" Rachel moaned.

"What do you want, babe?" Chloe asked between kisses.

"Take me to your room." Rachel answered.

Chloe helped down Rachel from the counter and took Rachel's hand in her. Chloe was about to lead Rachel to her room when they heard key noises from the door. They let each other's hand go. Chloe buttoned her jeans and did her belt quickly. Rachel fixed her dress on her. They were just alright when Joyce came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Chloe! Good morning, Rachel" Joyced leaned into a peck to Rachel.

"Good morning, mom!" Chloe said with a natural voice sipping her coffee. She didn't want her mom to realize anything. 

"Morning, Joyce!" Rachel said.

"I'm so glad you're still here." Joyce said and went for a coffe. "You know, a very unstable patient needed me. I made him pay twice much for it."

"It's okay, Joyce. I understand. I think we have plenty of times waking up together." Rachel said.

"Eww, that's disgusting. I hate hearing my mom and her lover being cuties to each other. I better go." Chloe said and she was reaching for jacket. 

Actually, she felt really bad hearing these things. She doesn't have an idea if Rachel said those things serious to her mom or not. Chloe has to admit for herself. She is hurting because of it.

"Chloe, be respectful, please!" Joyce yelled after Chloe then looked at Rachel. "I'm sorry about her." Joyce said.

"Don't worry about it." Rachel said. She saw how angry and disappointed Chloe was. Rachel felt her heart breaking by seeing Chloe not happy. However, Rachel felt very bad about herself. Ten minutes ago, she was kissing Chloe and now she's being the girlfriend of Joyce and about to start making plans for more dates. Rachel wanted to talk to Chloe so badly. She wants to tell her she is sorry. However, there is Joyce. She is lying to her. Rachel is confused and doesn"t know what the right decision is in this situation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) If you liked it, then give me the kudos. Also, feel free to share your thoughts with me through comments in a respectful way, please! :D


End file.
